Rainer Kreienkamp, et al., “A 10-Gb/s CMOS Clock and Data Recovery Circuit with an Analog Phase Interpolator”, IEEE Journal of Solid-State Circuits, Vol. 40, No. 3, pp. 736-743, March 2005, discusses related art.